hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 TV Wiki:Rules
As long as the rules are well understood by the users, this wiki will remain safe, peaceful and organized. This is the reasons we have rules. Any violations will result in punishments depending on the severity of the violation, as well as their past accords. While not a rule, check the manual of style before you edit. Feel free to discuss the rules on the talk page. All users #'Don't vandalize.' Vandalism greatly damages pages' developments and we are more than welcome to revert any vandalism, and take actions against anyone that vandalizes, or encourages it. ##Userpages (ie, profile pages) are off-limits to any editors aside from the home user, unless explicitly stated otherwise by the user. #'Don't spam.' Spam is harmful and will flood the wiki activity. Spamming also makes it hard to view other contributions made on the wiki. #'Don't use profanity.' Profanity is rather disrespectful on this wiki, and you may be blocked as a consequence. ##'EXCEPTIONS:' Light swear words (like piss, hell, bastard, damn) are allowed when not directed at or toward another user. ##Profanity can't be censored, by neither omission (sh*t, *sshole, etc.) These will still be treated as profanity. #'Don't abuse multiple accounts (sockpuppets).' While blocked, this could extend the length of your block. However, for unblocked users, sockpuppets are allowed under heavy stipulations. ## Every system of socks must have an established main account. ## Any socks, for any purpose, must be linked to on the user's main account. ## Every sock must also link back to the main account. ## Whenever any account is blocked, every sock is blocked indefinitely. #'Create an account with an appropriate username.' Referencing sexual messages, hate speech, another contributor, profanity, or otherwise hurtful or distracting usernames is prohibited. ##Your profile picture must also be appropriate. Cropped pornography or explicit imagery is not tolerated, and if you do not change it after being messaged by a staff member, your account will be indefinitely blocked. #'Don't excessively backseat moderate people (mini-modding)'. You may tell a vandal to stop once, but if continued, you must tell an admin. This will be over-looked if your actions were in good faith. #'Don't reveal all personal information.' Do not reveal your credit card number, social security number, address (where you live), your password, and phone number. In case of an accidental reveal, please contact an administrator to remove it as soon as possible. #'Don't post adult content into this wiki'. This wiki is meant to be read by people of all ages. Bomb threats, drug use, gore, and pornography will not be tolerated. ##Any imagery or artwork whose main purpose is to sexually arouse will be treated as pornography. Under these conditions, fetish art is not allowed. #'Don't discriminate people based on race, creed, color, gender, age, religion, sexual orientation, identity, or disability. '''This hurts the contributors and creates social conflicts. #'Don't start or be involved in edit wars.' We want the community to get along with each other. Edit warring is when 2 or more users are undoing each other's edits. People who are involved in edit warring (it doesn't matter who started it) will be blocked for a few days. To prevent one, just simply report the situation to an active administrator (if there's one) and just wait for them to sort it out. #'Don't add and/or create fanon materials to articles.' You can, however, add fanon contents on your blog posts, user pages, or the articles' comment sections. #'Personal attacks and otherwise cruel actions are not allowed.' Whether a user is blocked or not, you have no right to be rude towards them at all. #'Don't flamebait or otherwise intimidate users.' Not only does this create social conflicts between users, it makes the user targeted look bad, along with the account responsible for the attack. #'Don't use offensive jokes.' Some users may take these jokes personally, and they may be upset by them. If you do joke, specify before a social conflict is created over it. ##'Triggered jokes are counted towards offensive jokes. Don't use them.' #'Don't impersonate other users.' Attempting to use a username, or make edits attempting to mock the targeted user is discouraged, and your account may be blocked indefinitely. #'Don't spread rumors or gossip about other users.' Also known as drama, this may flood the wiki activity, and may humiliate the targeted user(s). #'Try to use English-language content.' This wiki uses the English language, native or learned, at almost all times, day and night. Spamming or using other language content or characters is prohibited in comments, chat, or page edits. #'Don't advertise in the comments.' Same with spamming, advertising is forbidden. #'Don't misuse article or user templates.' , , , etc. should be reserved for users who are banned, pages that are stubs, legitimate candidates for deletion, etc. These will be removed if not used properly. ##Creating duplicates of templates or restoring removed templates is also prohibited. #'Restrict spoilers to where they belong.' Several methods have allowed us to calculate votes in advance. While we allow this information to surface on future event pages, they are prohibited from being published on any other page, such as contestants or teams. ##This also extends to the comments and talk sections of pages; do not discuss spoilers outside of where they are allowed to appear. Users with given powers '''Be aware that even though you have been user-righted, the regular rules still apply to your account.' #'Use the powers correctly, and act in good faith.' Blocking is meant to be preventive, not punitive. #'Be a good example.' As an administrator, not only protecting your wiki, you need to be a good example for other users to learn and might become skilled and responsible administrators like you. #'Be humble and calm towards users' opinions.' Try not to be aggressive when a user complains about your attitude or actions they see as wrong. #'Try to be serious in wiki conflicts.' Administrators, bureaucrats, content & discussion moderators should be serious in social conflicts, vandalism, and other wiki conflicts. Creating, participating, or otherwise encouraging or kicking up a serious issue is highly unacceptable for a user with given powers. #'Don't abuse privileges or powers.' Blocking users for no reason, or adding unnecessary protection to pages is frowned upon, and may lead to privileges being revoked. #'Block with reason.' Blocking is a serious thing to do to a user to prevent harm to the wiki. Try to leave a given reason that is detailed for the block, especially if the block duration is over 1 month or indefinite. Category:Policy